


It's been a long time

by nanaxus



Category: PRISTIN (Band), Pledis Girlz (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pristin - Freeform, Seventeen - Freeform, dancing to adore u, mingyu teach minkyung, pledis girlz - Freeform, practice room, pristeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaxus/pseuds/nanaxus
Summary: In which Mingyu and Minkyung spend their time together.





	It's been a long time

**Author's Note:**

> Took me months to finally get this story done and now IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE YAS. Busy with school that's why. 
> 
> My English is very limited so excuse my bad writing & I hope you enjoy it!

The news about pledis' project for pledis girlz is making Minkyung excited. The thought of almost debuting makes her all tingly. Her dream of being a singer is only in front of her eyes and she will take this opportunity to do her best. To approve to everyone that she is good enough to debut. 

Their first cover is going to be adore u by SEVENTEEN so called on pledis girlz label mate and sunbaenim. It's a concept that she thinks everyone will like it plus adore u is a funky pop song that has fun and fresh lyrics that match pledis girlz's age on top of an addicted melody. (See what i did there =￣ω￣=) 

 

°˖✧☆ミ　☆彡✧˖°

 

"Okay that's all for today, see you guys tomorrow." the choreographer said with a small voice probably tired from shouting here and there correcting the member steps before. They all bit goodbye to her half-heartedly. Minkyung start to feel sore all around her body because they keep on repeating the same part of the choreography when one members make a slight mistake. 

"I'm so worn out, i can't feel my legs." Kyulkyung said while taking her drink when the girls are resting. All of them are very exhausted from all the practices they had since the morning. 

"Today feel so looong." Eunwoo sing-a-song while lying on the floor with tiredness. 

The practice room is silent for a moment and the only thing they can hear is Sungyeon singing slowly to her favorite song by IU. 

After having an appropriate time of rest and before sleepiness start to reach them Nayoung as a leader ask them to get up. 

"Okay, let's get back to the dorm. Eunwoo you can't sleep here, wake up." 

Minkyung and Sungyeon decided to stay to do some works. Minkyung want to practice dancing because she thinks she still lacking on that expect and Sungyeon is on the studio room to arrange her new song. Nayoung have reminds them to come home earlier right after they done their core. 

The other girls are ready to leave, following with Sungyeon because she going to studio room when Siyeon speak something to Minkyung. 

"Unnie be careful, a ghost might appear if you're alone wheeeehehehe" imitating how ghost sounds like in a horror story and ready to run away from getting hit by Minkyung huge hand. 

"You Siyeon! Shut up" Minkyung ready to chase her but Siyeon already close the door in front of her face and laugh her ass off. 

"Ugh this kid" shaking her head while smiling to Siyeon childishness. 

 

°˖✧☆ミ　☆彡✧˖°

 

Its been 15 minutes since she practice and the sudden knock on the door startled her, suddenly she remembered what Siyeon told her earlier about the ghost, now she blame Siyeon if anything happen to her. 

Minkyung pause the music to check if she being delusional or something but then the door creaked open, she is shaking but the next she saw the encounter Minkyung feel relieved because it's a human. 

"Thank god." Minkyung exhale not knowing she hold her breath. 

"Um, what are you doing?" Said that person. 

"I'm in the middle of practicing, gyu. As you can see...I'm in the practice room." She look at him in confusion. 

"oh, yeah, right...can i come in?" Mingyu asked her sheepishly. 

"Yes, sure." 

"What were you practicing by the way and why are you alone?" Mingyu walk towards Minkyung at the computer. Mingyu doesn't know what kind of song she practice because Minkyung already close the music when he entered the room but then he saw his own group title song on the screen. 

"Adore u? You mean my song? Why? You doing a dance cover or what?" The questions that he throw to her make Minkyung giggle. 

"That's a lot of questions. Are you that curious?" Minkyung raise her eyebrows and smile at him. 

"Well, the CEO decided to make us (pledis girlz) a debut project and your song is our first cover and I'm not really alone, Sungyeon are at the studio." She explain to him. 

"Oh." Mingyu nod and got an idea after. 

"Do you need my help? I can teach you tho, it's my song after all." He offer knowing that it will do her good. Minkyung right away agree, she really need help with the dance. 

"You sure?"

"I'm a good teacher okay. Look at Wonwoo hyung, I'm the one who teach him to dance. He's a real dancing machine before, like a real robot." 

 

°˖✧☆ミ　☆彡✧˖°

 

"Gurlll" Mingyu drag his word with annoyance and putting a disbelief face. "You should do it more smoothly like Jihoon hyung did." Mingyu complain. 

"How much smooth? Like an octopus?" Now it's time for Minkyung to get annoyed. Frustrated because she keeps on repeating that part she flops down the floor and Mingyu doesn't help at all since he entered the room. 

She start to regret accepting Mingyu offer to teach her because the only thing he do is sitting around and order her to do this and that. 

"Stop sitting and teach me properly, boooi" Minkyung roll her eyes. 

"I'm so tired and you aren't helping at all." Minkyung glare at him with a pout on her mouth. Mingyu find it cute when she is mad like that but he quickly brush it off. 

"What? I keep on telling you how to do the dance, you should appreciate it." Hearing himself he realised that he keep on talking since they (I mean Minkyung) practice. 

"Ok whatever. I will help you properly, now get up." He reach for Minkyung arms to help her up to her feet, her hands are hanging because Mingyu holding her arms. 

"Give me 5 minutes, I'm really tired." says Minkyung. 

It is very common for them to hangout together because they are the same age and have known each other for so long already. Some times they even talk and sit too closely that their members mistakes them for being in a relationship without they knowing. 

But this two tall person only look cute when they're in a good relationship. Not until they are in a fight because the only thing you could hear in the whole building is sarcasm. No one can stop them. Not even their own groups. 

"Okay 5 minute." Mingyu walk to drink area and take two mineral water for both of them. Mingyu then walk to Minkyung who was playing with her phone and sat down in front of her. He open one of the bottle cap before passing it to Minkyung. 

"Thank you." Minkyung give him a small smile and take the bottle. Their hands brush a little when Mingyu pass the mineral water to Minkyung. 

Minkyung have been thinking about what she should wear for the practice video and something stuck on her head that SVT just comeback not long ago. 

"Hey Mingyu, what kind of outfit do you wear in this latest comeback?" She ask Mingyu curiously. 

"Hm, suspender. Why?"  

"Should i wear it when I record the adore u cover?" Minkyung ask him and raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, why not? So...lets get back to practice?"

"Wait, I want to see Sungyeon for a minute."  
Her long limb streching and she walk along the corridor with a smile.

"Hey Shannon, still working?" Minkyung sitting on the couch, her eye get caught on bunch of messy music paper on the table. 

"Almost, let's go back later unnie." Her eyes still focusing on the light screen of the computer, working on a new melody. 

"I think I'll be late, you can go back first okay?" Minkyung take the messy paper and arrange it in place.

"Mingyu is here to teach me the dance." Sungyeon nod understandingly it's already a common thing between Mingyu and Minkyung to be together so it is not weird at all. 

"Then I'll go back first okay. Fighting Minkyung-man" Sungyeon do that fighting hand gesture. 

"Take care on the road Sungyeon-man." Minkyung walk to Sungyeon and massage her shoulder a little before going back to the practice room. 

 

°˖✧☆ミ　☆彡✧˖°

 

They practice the dance until the end of the song and when Minkyung confused with the move Mingyu will help her out and repeat the same step. 

The night are getting darker and they still in the practice room before Minkyung speak up. "I think its getting late, oh no 3am??" Minkyung gasp looking at the small clock on the computer. "Nayoung unnie will get mad." She rushingly tidy her things and put it in her bag. Not forgetting to switch off the computer.   
  


Mingyu hesitate for a moment but saying something finally "Um, let me accompany you. Its late you know, don't want anything to happen to my Minky." He then stepped forward to the light switch and close the lamp of the practice room. When Mingyu walk in front of her, he pat her head gently and walk out of the door. 

"Your Minky?" Minkyung is dumbfounded by Mingyu for a moment. "You only 3 month older than me and-nd I can take care of myself tho?" 

She putting a disbelief face, the mumbling continues not stopping until Mingyu said "Stop talking behind my back Minkyung, I heard that." Minkyung missing a smirk that he just give. 

 

°˖✧☆ミ　☆彡✧˖°

 

"Thank you for today. I finally master the dance." Minkyung feel proud of herself, all the hard work and even stay up late at the practice room is worth it after all. 

Both of them stop by at the convenience store because Minkyung want to buy her favorite chocolate ice cream.  

"Gyu, do you want to buy anything? You keep on following me." Minkyung look at him on her side.

"Nah, it's okay." remembering how his member probably become a monster when they see food he refuse to buy anything. Mingyu still remember how he have to cook 20 packet of ramen for his members and how tiring it is. 

Minkyung is ready to pay the ice cream when Mingyu suddenly past his money to the cashier. 

"Aw are you paying? That's so sweet man." Minkyung look at Mingyu with a smile and poke him in the ribs. 

"Shut up" his ear become red when the cashier is smiling at them. 

Mingyu being a gentleman have paid everything that they buy. After all, he buy himself an ice cream and pay the bill along with Minkyung's one. They head out from there and walk their way out to their dorm in silence. 

 

Minkyung and Mingyu walk together side by side. They walk silently towards their dorm when Minkyung break the silent. 

"Hey gyu, do you remember that restaurant that we always visit when we still trainee? Let's visit them sometimes, I miss their food."

Their face is facing each other now and the look that Mingyu give minkyung is different, is it longing? She hardly can recognize that look. Minkyung push it away and wait for his answer. 

 

"I miss your food more than anything else. It's been a long time since we cook together isn't it?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> 끝's! I'll left the ending to your own imagination  ╮(╯▽╰)╭
> 
> And many may not know this but Minkyung hobby is cooking as stated on her biography & as many know Mingyu is a great cook. 
> 
> Your comments are very welcome!


End file.
